bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock Xbox 360 Achievements
__NOEDITSECTION__ Here is a list of all the Xbox Achievements for BioShock, how much gamerscore they give you, and what you must do to "achieve" them: Achievementshttp://www.gamespot.com/xbox360/action/bioshock/hints.html?mode=unlockables Gamespot.com Names marked in yellow are listed as "Secret" in the guide until you unlock them, most have to do with the storyline. Ammo Inventor Successfully invented all possible ammo types. Avid Inventor Successfully invent at least 100 items. Basic Inventor Successfully invent at least one item. Became a Big Daddy The player has become a Big Daddy. Bought One Slot Purchase one slot in any Plasmid or Tonic track. Broke Fontaine's Mind Control The player has broken Fontaine's mind control. Completed Cohen's Masterpiece The player has completed Sander Cohen's great masterpiece. Completed Welcome Successfully complete the Welcome to Rapture Level. Dealt with every Little Sister Either Harvest or Rescue every Little Sister in the game. Defeated Andrew Ryan The player has defeated Andrew Ryan. Defeated Atlas The player has defeated Atlas. Defeated Dr. Steinman The player has defeated the crazed Dr. Steinman. Defeated Peach Wilkins The player has defeated Peach Wilkins. Five Fully Upgraded Weapons Fully upgrade five weapons. Found Cohen's Room The player has entered Sander Cohen's personal quarters in Mercury Suites Four Fully Upgraded Weapons Fully upgrade four weapons. Fully Researched Bouncer Fully research the Bouncer. Fully Researched Gun Splicer Fully research the Leadhead Splicer. Fully Researched Houdini Splicer Fully research the Houdini Splicer. Fully Researched Little Sister Fully research the Little Sister. Fully Researched Nitro Splicer Fully research the Nitro Splicer. Fully Researched Rosie Fully research the Rosie. Fully Researched Spider Splicer Fully research the Spider Splicer. Fully Researched Thug Splicer Fully research the Thuggish Splicer. Hacked a Safe Successfully hack a safe. Hacked a Security Bot Successfully hack a Security Bot. Hacked a Security Camera Successfully hack a Security Camera. Hacked a Turret Successfully hack a Turret. Hacked a Vending Machine Successfully hack a vending machine. Historian Find every audio diary. Irony The player has taken a picture of Sander Cohen's corpse. Little Sister Savior Complete the game without harvesting any Little Sisters. Lucky Winner Hit the jackpot at a slot machine. Maxed All Tracks Purchased every slot in all four Plasmid and Tonic tracks. Maxed One Track Purchased every slot in one of the Plasmid or Tonic tracks. One Fully Upgraded Weapon Fully upgrade one weapon. One Successful Hack Perform at least one successful hack. Prolific Photographer Take at least one photo in every research group. Quality Research Photo Take a Research Photo of the highest grade. Research PhD Max out all possible research. Researched a Splicer Take at least one Research Photo of a Splicer. Restored the Forest The player has restored the forests of Arcadia. Seriously Good At This Complete the game on the hardest difficulty setting. Brass Balls Complete the game on the hardest difficulty setting without dying. content Skilled Hacker Successfully complete 50 hacks. Three Fully Upgraded Weapons Fully upgrade three weapons. Toaster in the Tub Shock an enemy in the water. Tonic Collector Collect or Invent 53 Tonics in the Physical, Engineering and Combat tracks. Two Fully Upgraded Weapons Fully upgrade two weapons. Upgraded a Weapon Acquire at least one weapon upgrade. Weapon Specialist Acquire all upgrades for all weapons. Sources Category:spoilers Category:BioShock Wiki